


Tea & Company

by TereziMakara



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe Exchange, F/M, Fanart, Post-Canon, The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Katara visits her favorite tea shop (not just for the tea).
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Alternate Universe Exchange 2020





	Tea & Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I loved your ideas of Zuko staying at the tea shop post-war, and had a lot of fun drawing him and Katara! Hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/629183439134916608/au-where-zuko-continues-to-work-at-the-jasmine)


End file.
